Monochrome Null
Monochrome Null ( ) also known as "Brush of the Rainbow Dragon" is the sacred gear in DxD: Haremonogatari and Dragons of the Apocalypse. A support/nullifying type sacred gear that has the ability to change the color of objects thereby changing the properties or abilities associated with the color and replacing it with properties associated with the new colors. The sacred gear is possessed by Yusei Hisaki, the rook of Rebekah Orias. Summary The scarf was first introduced as a simple object a member from Lucrezia Andras's peerage, but it was later revealed to be a powerful sacred gear. The two sides of the red scarf symbolize the spirit sealed inside the sacred gear, Hong and Jiang the two headed dragon serpent from Chinese Mythology. Appearance The sacred gear in it's initial form takes a shape of a long, blood-red scarf which the user usually wraps around his neck, with ends that are remanent of a brush. In it's balance breaker form the sacred gear manifests as a sword except the blade is a paint brush. Abilities Monochrome Null primary power is the ability to change the colors of objects which nullifies the properties associated with that particular color. For example, if the user were to paint a piece of iron (normally gray) orange and black this would cause the iron to rust in seconds. If the user were to paint his own blood black, it would cause it to turn into ink thereby making it impossible for him to bleed out (since he no longer has blood but ink running through his veins). But this goes beyond just ordinary items for example, if the user were to paint Issei's boosted gear from red to any other color, it would temporarily become a ordinary twice critical due to no longer having the association as the gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor. Balance Breaker: Lexicon Buster Lexicus Buster( ), also known as Glossary of the Blank Blind Dragon, it's Monochrome Null's balance Breaker. It takes the shape of a sword except the blade part is a calligraphy brush and it has two separate abilities: The ability to erase radicals/kanji/names, and the ability to create Kanji/radicals using existent ones, such as: * 'Erase' Sona's surname, and thus she's unable to use the Sitri's water abilities(It won't work on Rias because her power ties with her Bael heritage); * 'Erase' several radicals from issei's name(一誠), until it becomes just the radical for 'Corpse" or 'asleep'(尸), resulting in instant victory. * Modify the "Ashi" of Asia's name((アーシア; which is pronounced 'Ashia") and turn it into "leg"(脚; ashi), therefore he can use now his 'erase' ability to attack her, erasing such kanji and then cutting her legs off as a result. * It can turning Yuuto's surname 'Kiba'(木場; which means 'tree location') in either Fang(牙; Kiba) or then turn the last kanji 場(Ba) into 刃(Ba; but means 'sword') and then erasing it so he loses all of his abilities to wield a sword. * If the brush hits someone's wings(翼; tsubasa), it can either make them heavy or make their feathers flock away, since he'll cut the kanji for it apart to Feather(羽), Rice field(田) and Link(共); T * Turn a line of chairs(椅) into a forest of trees for protection since it'll cut other's kanjis into 木(tree), large(大); * Turn a wood(木) floor into water(水) since the two kanji look alike. As a bonus, the brush sword makes zero damage, it just 'marks' the victim with either black(writing) or white(erase) ink tints, making the opponent think it's a harmless ability without noticing that the last strike might be deadly. As long as the brush and ink touches the Opponent, the effects is the same in any part of the body. Weaknesses Since it has the ability to change colors, a either blind people or people with their eyes closed won't be effected, even if the color does change. If Issei or vali close their eyes during the first power, even if their armors do change colors, their minds will still label them as the red/white dragon emperor, and be able to boost/divide. If they open their eyes and see the change of colors, however, they'll be affected. The blood ink won't work either if the useru is unable to paint the blood he's losing, as in, the wound is too big for him to paint in time because of the blood lost. As for the Balance Breaker, There are more than a thousand kanjis, even more than ten thousand ideograms in pinyi'n. But a normal high school student has at least the knowledge of about 150~200,which are used for everyday words. With this handicap, a person would have to remember thousands of kanjis in order to take advantage of this to the fullest. This ability is also useless to names that are western in nature due to it being impossible to translate into Kanjis. Trivia * The abilities are based on Ezumachi's Colour of Beauty Skill from Medaka Box and Ichibei Hyousube's Ichimonji's shikai, from Bleach. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Abilities